Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 069
=Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Mako Tsunami - Part 2= Duel continued from previous episode. Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons Baby Dragon in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 700 DEF) then activates Magic Card Polymerization. He sends Baby Dragon and Alligator's Sword to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon Alligator's Sword Dragon in Attack Position (1700 ATK / 1600 DEF). Mako's turn Mako Sets a monster. Joey's turn Alligator's Sword Dragon attack Mako. (Mako Tsunami: 3300 → 1600 Life Points). Mako's turn Mako Sets a card. Joey's turn Alligator's Sword Dragon attacks Mako but Mako activates Continuous Trap Card Tornado Wall to reduce the damage to 0. Mako's turn Mako tributes his Set monster to Tribute Summon The Legendary Fisherman in Attack Position (1850 ATK / 1600 DEF). The Legendary Fisherman attacks Alligator's Sword Dragon but Joey activates Energy Drain. He draws 1 card then selects The Legendary Fisherman as the target. However, The Legendary Fisherman cannot be affected by the effect of any Spell Cards while Umi is on the field. The Legendary Fisherman destroys Alligator's Sword Dragon. (Joey: 3200 → 3050 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey Wheeler Sets a monster. Mako's turn The Legendary Fisherman attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster Little-Winguard (1400 ATK / 1800 DEF). Joey's turn Joey Wheeler Sets a card then Sets a monster. Mako's turn Mako activates Ritual Magic Card Fortress Whale's Oath. He tributes Jellyfish and Great White from his hand to Ritual Summon Fortress Whale in Attack Position (2350 → 2550 ATK / 2150 → 2350 DEF). The Legendary Fisherman attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster: Rocket Warrior (1500 ATK / 1300 DEF). Fortress Whale attacks Joey. (Joey: 3050 → 500 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey Sets 2 cards then Normal Summons Panther Warrior in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 1600 DEF). Mako's turn Fortress Whale attacks Panther Warrior but Joey activates Trap Card Magic Arm Shield to make the attack target The Legendary Fisherman instead. Fortress Whale destroys The Legendary Fisherman. (Mako: 1600 → 900 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey draws then passes. Mako's turn Fortress Whale attacks Panther Warrior but Joey activates Trap Card Kunai with Chain to increase Panther Warrior's ATK by 500. (Panther Warrior: 2000 → 2500 ATK). Next, he activates Equip Magic Card Lightning Blade to increase Panther Warrior's ATK by 800. (Panther Warrior: 2500 → 3300 ATK). (NOTE: In the real game, Lightning Blade's effect would have decreased Fortress Whale's ATK to 2050). (NOTE: In the real game Joey wouldn't have been able to activate Lightning Blade because it wasn't his turn). Panther Warrior destroys Fortress Whale. (Mako Tsunami: 900 → 150 Life Points) Mako discards 1 card from his hand to activate Magic Card Return of the Doomed to Special Summon The Legendary Fisherman in Attack Position. Joey's turn Joey activates Normal Spell Cards Giant Trunade to send every Magic and Trap Card from the field into their duelist's hand. (Panther Warrior: 3300 → 2000 ATK). Then he activates Quick-Play Magic Card Scapegoat to Special Summon 4 Sheep Tokens in Defense Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF). He tributes 1 Sheep Token to allow Panther Warrior 1 attack. Panther Warrior attacks and destroys The Legendary Fisherman. (Mako: 150 → 0 Life Points). Epilogue Joey obtains The Legendary Fisherman and Fortress Whale from Mako. =Changes to the English Version= * The sign reading Domino Aquarium is replaced by a sign with some fish on it. * Cut from Mako's flashback, his father harpooning a marlin. * Energy Drain has been redesigned in the dub. * Legendary Fisherman harpooning Joey's monsters is obscured in the dub. * In the Dub Version, when the storm hit Mako's boat, Mako's father and the life boat were gone. In the Japanese Version it was just Mako's father. * A tiny bit of the memorial is cut from the US version. * Joey thinks of a red ocean then Yami Yugi appears. The scene is replaced with previous images of the duel showing the Tornado Wall card raising waterspouts. * Cut from the Dub. The Rare Hunters watching the Duel.